world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030614 Nate Beau
chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:21 -- 10:21 CA: Excuse me Nate?... 10:21 AC: what is it? 10:22 CA: You spoke to the troll rilset, yes?... 10:22 AC: si, I have spoken, with him 10:22 AC: what of it? 10:22 CA: When you spoke with him, and he gave you the nets, did he ask of anything in return?... 10:23 AC: of course, why would anyone, assume it was, not a trade 10:24 CA: What, specifically, did he ask of you?... 10:24 AC: nothing, that concerns, you 10:24 AC: my business, is my own 10:25 CA: I believe it does concern me, based on Rilset's relationship with Nullar... 10:28 AC: jesus, Demain, do you think, you could be, any nosier? 10:30 CA: Everything I know Rilset told me on his own... 10:30 CA: I barely had to ask him for info before he blurted out thing after thing... 10:31 AC: then that's, his problem. I can keep my, mouth shut, if I want 10:33 AC: I don't, need to run, everything I do, by you 10:34 CA: No you don't, and I never said you did, I mean you were working on those explosives in the west wing, it's just this thing in particular is concerning ... 10:35 AC: concerning, in what way? 10:36 CA: Rilset is Null's ex-moirail, having you call her dear, I think that there's more to it than a simple prank... 10:38 AC: how so? like malicious intent, or something? 10:38 CA: Possibly... 10:40 AC: damn, from what I've heard, he didn't sound, that bad 10:40 AC: guess he's, just another asshole, then 10:40 CA: I'll speak to Null about it later... 10:42 AC: speaking of, when is the, last time you've heard from, the other group, or anyone, for that matter? 10:43 CA: I spoke to them a bit ago, they said that almost died in the mines, but they're fine for now... 10:44 AC: figures, the minute, they get out of sight, they get into trouble 10:48 CA: Yes, it seems we always end up with the safer option, how lucky of us... 10:49 AC: nah, they're the, lucky ones, I bet they, don't have this fucking music, over on the other path 10:50 CA: Music?... 10:50 CA: You mean that dreadful sound? at the door?... 10:50 CA: That's music?... 10:51 AC: I guess so 10:51 AC: I can still, hear it 10:51 CA: I've just been trying to ignore it... 10:52 AC: I would, if I could 10:53 AC: really getting, on my nerves 10:54 CA: Well, I think I have a pair of earbuds you could borrow... 10:56 AC: alright, so, what actually, is our plan, moving forwards? 10:57 CA: Well, I think we spend some more time explloring here, and if we don't find anything we head back to the mansion... 11:00 AC: can we, not explore that 'city', I get a bad feeling about it, like I'm being watched 11:00 CA: Now that you mention it, it is definetly creepy... 11:01 CA: The sticky sugar doesn't help... 11:02 AC: maybe, we should meet up, with the others, explore the mine shaft, first, safety in numbers and all that 11:04 CA: I suppose so... 11:05 AC: I mean, they've got four people, over there, we meet up with them, and get Heston and Aura, down here, we go from three people, to nine 11:06 AC: tripling, the group size, sounds like a good idea, we can search that place, much faster and leave that much sooner 11:06 CA: Yes it makes sense... 11:06 CA: Except we'd have no way to get to the mine group... 11:06 AC: why not? 11:06 CA: They said that the elevator fell down that shaft... 11:08 AC: pfft, what kind, of scout do you think, I'd be if I didn't, carry several hundred feet of rope, on my person, at any given moment 11:08 CA: Well now that I think about it, we also have a witch of breath, an empty elevator shaft is nothing... 11:11 AC: I'll climb, I don't want, getting out to be, reliant on one person 11:11 CA: I'm just saying we have multible means of escape... 11:12 AC: I know, deploying as many, as possible allows us, to be prepared, for any eventuallity 11:13 CA: Ok then, I will go speak to the others about this, we should be leaving soon... 11:15 AC: good, tell them, to get their asses, in gear 11:15 CA: See ya later... 11:15 AC: adios, Demain -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 23:15 --